


[澈特 | 赫海]岛群· islands（working title）

by the_poacher



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 特殊设定的ABO，♂O无生育能力，从出生就有分型。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 同人小说，纯属虚构，与真人无关  
> 227事件让我忍不住想，RPS以后还有活路吗？手上这2篇写完不敢再写RPS了kk  
> 不过，请让我写完这篇……保证与真人无关。

“啊……哈……”  
利特跪在硬冷的瓷砖上，感觉到纤长的手指按在他的短发里，年轻的Alpha一边享受着他的口交，一边颇有余裕地理顺着他的发旋。  
利特的头发有点长了，发梢擦着他的颧骨。那人顺着他的头发摸下来，柔软的手掌贴着他的脸颊轻轻摩挲着。  
“再含得深一点。”  
他放松喉咙，让那硬热更深地侵入口腔，Alpha信息素的味道浓郁地刺激着他的鼻端，玫瑰木混着杜松子酒的香味，底裤已经被湿透了，让他有点不舒服。  
就在感觉到嘴里的性器更加胀大，对方马上要发泄的瞬间，他被拽着胳膊拉上来。  
“正洙啊，哥哥的魂魄都要被你吸出来了。”  
“哦，哥比我大几岁啊？”他有点被逗笑了，用手擦一下自己的嘴角。  
“九岁。”对方一本正经地回答，手上迅速地解开他的腰带，性急地把长裤和内裤一起褪到他的腿根。  
“差这么多啊？”  
“是啊，所以正洙，你得听哥哥的话才行。”  
“是……嗯……”  
那只美丽的左手在他半勃起的性器上轻轻揉搓着，温暖的嘴唇轻吻着他颈侧的皮肤。  
他的手摸索到对方硬热的阴茎，顺着茎身的弧线为对方手淫。  
“哦……希澈哥……”  
希澈的爱抚让他呻吟起来，Omega身体里的热液决堤一样地涌出。  
看到利特动情的样子，希澈搂着他的后背，带他到对面的床上。  
他配合地扮演着弟弟的角色，顺从地躺在英俊的Alpha身下。  
希澈的手指滑入他的腿间，逗弄着已经溢出爱液的穴口，灵活地滑进去又狡猾地撤出，故意搅动着发出令人难堪的水声。  
“好湿啊，这么想要哥哥操你吗？”  
“想……”  
他们已经维持这样的关系两年多了，只是临时标记，每一次都是。  
可是青春正盛，难免有点冲动。  
希澈将利特的身体转过去，抱着他的腰一下一下子插入到深处。  
“啊……！希澈……”  
利特几乎在那个瞬间就直接冲顶了，乳白的精液从前端不断涌出。  
希澈不想这么快就高潮，俯身抱着他的床伴汗湿的身体，只是停留在他体内，顶着那个让利特全身发软的地方。  
“特儿，把衣服脱掉。”  
利特好不容易从高潮中找回他的神智，保持着被插入的姿势，配合着希澈把已经汗湿的T恤从自己身上慢慢剥下来。  
“做得好。”希澈吮吸着他颈侧的皮肤，刺激着那里敏感的腺体，手指更搓着他的乳头。  
利特紧闭着眼睛，身体因为快感而软下去，几乎只靠希澈的力量支撑着。  
他的身体为希澈进一步打开，从最深处涌出一股股热液，黏腻地迎接着希澈的进入。  
希澈当然不会错过这样热情的邀请，掐住利特精瘦的腰侧插入生殖腔。  
“啊……太深了……希澈……”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥……希澈哥，啊……”  
利特紧抓着床单，前额抵在床上，敏感的体内被撞得酸胀。  
希澈抓着他的手肘把他拉起来，从后面拥抱着他，热吻落在颈侧。  
那里敏感的皮肤被轻轻咬着，皮下的腺体受到刺激而轻轻抽搐。  
“我不行了……希澈……”  
希澈马上退出来：  
“特儿，转过来。”  
年轻的Alpha终于脱掉自己的上衣，显示出天生精瘦修长的身体线条。  
他俯身亲吻他的床伴，刚满二十岁的两具赤裸的身体互相紧拥着，沉迷于弥漫的情欲。  
希澈的吻慢慢向下，亲吻着利特的锁骨，他锻炼得厚实的胸膛，吮吸着他的乳头让他情不自禁地呻吟出声。  
他调皮地吻咬他的腹肌，顺着肌肉的沟壑往下舔，含住勃起的前端不停地吮吻，灵活的舌尖把溢出的爱液舔进口中。  
“特儿，你真好吃……”  
“你……啊……干嘛说这种话……”  
利特在浴火的高热中受着折磨，红着眼眶艰难地看着希澈用唇舌取悦自己的模样。  
啊，金希澈这张脸……这张任何人都没办法拒绝的脸啊……  
希澈在床伴的眼神里看到了他熟悉的迷恋，把长发向后一撩，又露出那种自傲却美丽的坏笑。  
“特儿喜欢我吧？”  
调情的亲吻落在利特的前额，然后是颧骨，然后是嘴唇。同时他的腿被希澈拉开，炽热的男刃又一次插入。  
“喜欢我吗？嗯？”  
希澈毫无保留地撞在最深处那块不断涌出蜜液的穴里。  
“喜欢……喜欢……啊……啊！希澈……！”  
利特闭着眼，感受着深处再一次被全面入侵。他没有办法抵抗，生殖腔完全被肏开，Omega的身体等待着被Alpha的精液标记。  
希澈咬住颈侧的瞬间他达到了顶峰，不自觉地抓紧希澈的后背，幸好他习惯把指甲剪短，才没有抓伤那里光洁的皮肤，只是留下了几道粉红色的抓痕。  
希澈忍耐着没有立刻高潮，而是在利特的高潮结束后才退出来，用手搓了两下后射在他的腿间。  
浓稠的白液溅上Omega胀红的阴茎和阴囊，画出一片淫靡图景。两人的信息素的气味彼此不分，希澈的玫瑰木清香，和利特身上诱人的茉莉香味混合为一，仿佛生来如此。

“完美。”  
希澈的手指抚过利特颈侧留下的浅浅的咬痕。  
“特儿，我的技术是不是更好了？都没破皮就打上标记了。”  
临时标记让Omega的情热平静下来，利特安稳地枕着希澈的手臂。高潮来临的时候前后一起爆发了，现在敏感处竟然有一股奇怪的清凉感。  
“你就这么想当我哥哥吗？”  
“想啊。想当哥哥照顾你啊。”  
他们平常互相较劲，但希澈在床上总是特别嘴甜。  
“……你先照顾好自己吧。”利特突然翻身起来，一边收拾两人乱扔在地上的衣物一边走向浴室，回头给了希澈一个微笑：“别赖床了，还要去领奖呢。”

也就今天特儿心情好，才会乖乖叫我哥。  
希澈撑起自己的身体，有点无奈地想着，看来以后要多拿奖才行。  
因为心情放松的特儿真的很好。

两个人之间轻松和谐的氛围，这一次破纪录地持续了整整一个下午。

直到他们穿着不太合身的黑西装，笑容满面地接过亚太青年建筑师金奖，开始接受会后记者采访为止。

*

两个大学生拿了分量这么重的大奖，顿时成为关注的焦点，韩国各大媒体环绕着他们。  
提问的问题给希澈的都是关于设计，关于未来的职业规划，问题甚至详细到了要进大公司还是自己做事务所，给利特的就是Omega怎么克服生理缺陷。  
“利特君，你作为Omega在大学宿舍里生活，会不会很不方便？”  
“利特君，建筑师这种兼具理性和创造性的工作，你认为自己作为Omega，将来可以胜任吗？还是说毕业后有什么别的打算呢？”  
第一个这样问的希澈忍了，眼神脏话骂了一串可惜提问的人没明白；第二个问题他有点坐不住了，利特悄悄按住他的膝盖他又忍了；第三个记者竟然问利特打不打算响应最近“分型平权”的思潮，找个女性Alpha结婚并领养孩子，金希澈直接就炸了。  
你们懂不懂尊重人的隐私，你们有没有专业素养，你怎么不问他为什么悬挑可以不用牵拉？你怎么不问他为什么用横截面椭圆型的立柱？你怎么不问这么大的空间为什么可以没有剪力墙？  
以下省略一千字。  
金起伏不带喘气的一整段骂人rap念完，记者会算是毁了。

“你就打算一辈子活在Omega这个标签底下吗？这些话我都不该说，该你自己说！只会对我发火，你倒是对他们发火啊，朴正洙！”  
“你说发火就发火，那是因为你是Alpha，一条路堵死了你还有一万条路可以走！我有什么力量……现在我有什么力量打破这个标签？”  
“你总是说自己没有力量，就是因为你总是这么逆来顺受、任人鱼肉……”  
两个人在走廊里激烈地争执，他们太过年轻，甚至顾不上有好几个还没离开的记者在拍他们。  
利特的手机响起来，他正在气头上，紧握着手机，眼睛却只盯着希澈。  
希澈倒是看见了手机屏幕上的来电显示：  
“呀，是东海的电话。”

*

“利特君，希澈君，你们可以坐我的车。”  
颁奖的酒店地点过于偏僻，门外排满了豪车却没有一辆出租车。两名年轻的建筑师正在大堂里急着问怎么能叫到车时，一个白西装青年上来叫住他们。  
利特还在犹豫，希澈拉住他的手就向着那人示意的方向走：  
“好好好，谢谢你了！”  
“我叫崔始源，我是纽约大学建筑系的学生。”  
后来他们才知道，今天崔始源开过来的奔驰G63真的是他的车里最低调的一辆。但这时候谁也没心思去管始源，希澈急着坐进驾驶室，像开自己家的车一样，一路往利特租住的小区飚。  
始源虽然被希澈一路狂飙的开车风格吓到，竟然只是拉着车窗上方的扶手，瞪着眼睛屏住呼吸，什么都没有说。  
“对不起，我弟弟突然病了。”利特向他解释。

“东海啊，你没事吧？怎么样了？”  
东海已经病得晕晕乎乎，瘦弱的身体缩在被子里，希澈用手一摸他的前额：  
“不行不行，得去医院了！”  
利特也上来摸了一下，烧得烫手。  
两人配合默契，希澈拿了羽绒服给东海穿上，利特拿了病历本和钱包、证件。  
就在希澈把东海扶起来，打算把弟弟背在自己背后时利特喊住了他：“你别背，我来！”  
“好吧。”  
希澈知道朋友担心着他曾经受过重伤的左腿，把利特手上的东西都接过来，帮着利特背起东海。  
东海迷迷糊糊地趴在哥哥背上，被背进电梯。  
“现在不知道能不能打到车，”希澈紧张地念念叨叨：“早知道叫崔始源不要走了！”  
出了电梯，始源竟然人在门厅等着，利特和希澈心中惊喜，像看到了救星。  
“我来我来，我力气大！”始源看到利特背着东海吃力的样子，赶快把人接过来，一把把东海横抱起来，一步都没停就往门外跑。  
“哇，你是马吗？”希澈一边跟着跑，一边忍不住感叹。

还是希澈开车，始源抱着东海坐进后座，利特不放心弟弟也坐了后座。  
他本来想把东海接过来，看到始源懂事地用臂弯支撑着东海的头，也完全收敛了他的信息素，就干脆算了。  
“利特哥，这位是你亲弟弟吗？”始源看着东海秀气的脸型，感觉跟利特不是很像，有点中性化的眉眼跟希澈倒有几分相似。  
“不是。东海是我在福利院一起长大的弟弟，我们两个都是弃儿。”  
始源暗暗怪自己粗心，问了这么冒犯的问题。  
东海身上淡淡的青柠檬味暴露了他Omega的身份，始源立刻了解了这对兄弟被遗弃的原因。  
“利特哥，你好厉害，我尊敬你。”  
“呀，你少废话！快帮我看路！下一个路口怎么走！”希澈飙着车喊起来。

东海没什么事，打了退烧针之后热度很快就消退了。  
像往常一样，极与极的利特和希澈对弟弟身体不好这件事又得出了不同的结论，希澈认为是东海用的抑制剂太差了，以后砸锅卖铁也要给他买进口的最贵的，利特觉得弟弟锻炼得太少，应该给他办健身卡。  
“抑制剂你懂什么呀？你又不是Omega，我自己一直都用那个抑制剂……”  
“你？你那时候不是都昏过去了吗？！”  
“那个……希澈哥，利特哥……”  
两个人旁若无人地争论的时候，突然意识到崔始源还没走。  
“我想跟你们一起做事务所。”  
希澈瞪大了眼睛：“你是疯了吗？”  
——你没看到我们两个不但穷得掉渣，而且互相看不顺眼，随时准备散伙吗？


	2. Chapter 2

“这边要赶快跳，快跳！唉！你看你看，撞死了吧……”  
银赫还没走进练习室就听到陌生的说话声。  
空旷的练习室里，他的组合队友东海和一个长发青年一起坐在地上，那人亲热地搂着东海的肩膀，正在教他玩游戏机。  
一看到“前辈”进来，东海赶快站起来：  
“赫宰，这是我很亲的哥哥，希澈哥……保安大叔以为他也是练习生，就让他进来了。”  
大学生模样的男生抬起头的瞬间，银赫整个人都被吓住了。  
这个人长得也太美了。  
他本来以为东海已经漂亮到极限了，东海确实非常非常漂亮，但眼前这个男生简直美得不现实。一双美目眼波流转，眉毛英气修长，雌雄莫辨的中性魅力中又有种浑然天成的叛逆气质，一站起来个子还比自己要高了半个头。  
“你就是李赫宰？怎么长这样？我们东海不是说另一个成员长得很帅吗？”  
银赫读书的时候也是个班草级的小帅哥，可是进了偶像公司，三天两头被人说丑。通常他都会回呛几句，可是希澈的容貌实在让他自惭形秽，涨红了脸什么话都说不出来。  
“希澈哥！”  
“开玩笑开玩笑。哥还要回学校赶设计，你们练习吧。下次给你们带喝的。”希澈笑起来一幅淘气样：“赫宰啊，你喜欢喝什么？”  
“草莓牛奶！”东海替他回答了。  
“哈！怪不得你身上一股草莓味，喝多了腌入味了吧。你还是Alpha呢？味道比我们东海还甜。”  
“哥你快走吧……”东海急急忙忙地把他口无遮拦的哥推了出去。  
“因为我昨天生病了，希澈哥给我带了新的抑制剂过来，说是美国进口的……”东海拆了个看起来很高档的药盒子，既是对银赫说话又有点像自言自语：“这个是不用注射的呢？好方便。”  
东海总是什么都说出来，完全没有隐私的概念，刚和他搭档练习了半年的银赫还很不习惯。他一边拉筋热身，一边看着东海拧开一个小瓶子把里面深棕色的液体喝下去，皱着眉头滑稽地咧嘴吐舌头。  
这个抑制剂好像蛮有用的，银赫想，东海身上那一点信息素的味道一下子就没了。  
然而这距离抑制剂失效，他在首尔十二月的午夜一路狂奔，跑过三个街区去给东海买抑制剂仅有五小时。

*

银赫觉得他的肺都要爆了。  
他运动神经卓越拔群，这让他在几年后肆虐，不，纵横全国偶像运动会成为场上一霸，别人说的跑步跑到肝疼（横膈膜痉挛）、胸疼（肋间肌痉挛），他根本不知道是什么意思。  
现在他觉得他的肺要从嘴里吐出来了。  
“抑制剂……呼……Omega……呼……哈……”  
“噢，抑制剂有好几种呢，你要哪一种啊？”  
半夜躲在小值班室的药店店员一出来看到他急迫凄惨的样子，赶快打开柜台。  
“便宜的……最便宜的那种……”  
——那个漂亮哥哥买了贵的有什么用？出大事了真的。  
“给……呃，你没事吧？”  
店员看着这脸色苍白的少年一手捂着胃部，一手抓起药盒就跑。  
“哎！！等等！你需要注射器吗？！”  
“啊？要，要……”  
想到东海刚才因为信息素失控整个人摔倒在地上的样子，不管三七二十一，跑吧。

*

“东海啊，你还好吗？药给你。”  
他把被攥成一团的塑料袋从厕所隔间下面的空隙递进去。  
在练习室里没找到人，一种直觉让他直接冲进洗手间，果然那独特的青柠檬香味充满了那个小小的空间，东海把自己反锁在隔间里面。  
“谢谢你，赫宰……”东海的声音抖得让人心疼。  
他靠着隔间的门站着，听着里面东海打开塑料袋，撕开纸盒的声音，好后悔没有帮他拆好再递进去。  
噹的一声针筒掉到地上，从隔间里滚出来。银赫赶快捡起来，一看是没有用过的。  
“东海，你把门打开，我帮你。”  
“不可以……”  
“没关系，真的，开门。”  
银赫也不知道哪里来的信心和勇气，拿着那支针筒，深呼吸，尽量收敛自己的信息素，等东海把隔间的门打开。  
“没事的，东海，没事的。”他说服东海，也说服着自己。  
东海终于开了门，少年缩着身体坐在马桶盖上，红着眼睛，脸上被泪水铺满了，领口歪斜头发凌乱。  
银赫几乎不敢看他的搭档，横溢的信息素的甜味撩拨得他快要疯了。  
他跪在东海面前，从他颤抖的手上接过玻璃瓶，尽量回想起前不久在高中学过的急救课，调整自己的呼吸，稳定地将药水抽进针管。  
他帮东海挽起袖子，少年细瘦的手臂上密密的针眼让他看了害怕。他咬紧牙关，把冰冷的针头靠向东海的内臂。  
有了队友的帮助，东海似乎也冷静下来，右手帮银赫扶住针筒，把针头对准自己的静脉。  
银赫自己一直最怕打针，甚至所有尖锐的东西都能让他害怕，危机关头涌起的勇气却让他一次就成功地扎进青色的血管，用不可思议的稳定把药剂推进队友的血管里。

为什么这样的人还想要当歌手呢？  
这样脆弱的，容易受伤的东海……

信息素突然失控，跟过度的练习当然也有关系。明明生病了，却还是跑来练习。  
他为什么要受这样的苦，上课，周考，月考，即便没课也要每天练习到深夜，未来还不一定能出道，出道也不一定能被大众接受。  
他对东海有过很多的怀疑，他的动机，他的能力，他的身份……但是这一刻，似乎所有怀疑无条件地消散了。那些虚的疑虑，怎么能比得上就在眼前的，真实得仿佛能够触碰到的东海的疼痛呢。  
后来银赫回想起这一天，就是这个时刻开始，他不再只为了他自己的梦想，而是连同东海的梦想一起而奔跑。

“银赫啊，谢谢你……”  
东海俯身环住他的肩膀，他回抱住东海的后背，东海瘦弱的后背上甚至能摸到脊柱的骨节。  
“你太好了，你的信息素不会刺激我。”  
银赫突然感觉有点遗憾：“……虽然你是在夸我，但我怎么感觉被骂了呢？”

在他们成为偶像之后，这个故事在镜头前被讲了很多次，每次都是银赫讲得趣味横生，东海笑着听着，偶尔整理他的刘海。  
“那时候抱到东海，后背就这么薄一点，还以为抱到女生了呢。现在抱他就好像抱着钟国哥。”  
东海连连摆手表示不敢不敢，离钟国哥差得还远，还要继续努力健身。


	3. Chapter 3

（2年前——2002年7月）

看到学生时代的利特和希澈，他们的老师经常会想到“既生瑜何生亮”这个俗语。  
利特是无可争议的好学生，他每天不是在教室，就是在图书馆里。经常看到他画图或者修改模型到深夜，从大二开始，还加上去建筑公司实习。  
学院其实不鼓励建筑系的学生去校外实习，一是不安全，二是容易学得急功近利；但是不管老师还是学生，没人说过利特什么。大家都知道他出身福利院，硬是靠着助学金和奖学金上大学，家里还有个弟弟靠他吃穿，不打这份工他活不下去。  
希澈完全相反，这全校闻名的坏小子夜夜笙歌，别人画图他蹦迪，直到交图前一晚才花枝招展地回宿舍，换一身运动服去教室通宵赶图，最后拿的设计成绩跟利特不相上下，还常常压利特一头。（当然，严重偏科的金希澈同学在平均绩点上肯定是被虐的那个。）  
利特做模型切板要用电阻丝，切出来方正平齐，组装起来严丝合缝，上面连指纹都不沾；希澈的模型是纸板粘的，掉到水里泡过的都敢交，一个解构主义百试百灵。  
不管是希澈那令人叹服的才能，还是他惊人优越的外表，或是他桀骜不驯的性格，都注定了他一定是最受关注的那个。而大家在提到利特的时候，即便他的成绩一直是年级第一，会谈起的第一个话题依然是——他是个Omega。建筑学院建院30年以来唯一的一个。  
大一大二他们住在同一个宿舍，或者说利特自己住在宿舍，希澈夜夜蹦迪，上课时间回来补觉。两人没产生什么矛盾，也没发展出什么交情，就是相敬如宾，硬是互相使用敬语对话两年。所以到了大三，这两位神同学竟然决定组队搞竞赛时，连学院院长都惊掉了下巴。

“利特君，早上好！”大二学年末最后一天的上午，希澈在宿舍的门口换着拖鞋，一边用着一丝不苟的敬语和室友打招呼。  
“啊，希澈君，你好！”利特正在用笔电画图，坐在椅子上转过身来礼貌地朝希澈欠身。  
“正好你回来，我有事要告诉你。”  
希澈晚上经常不回宿舍，利特白天都在教室，这对舍友其实很难见到面。  
“喔，什么事？”  
“我下学期打算退宿了。”  
希澈愣住了。  
“今年实习攒了一些钱下来，我想租个公寓，把我弟弟接出来住。他已经上高中了，福利院里条件不太好……”  
“喔……那蛮好……”  
“这两年真的很谢谢你，”利特站起来给希澈90°地鞠了个躬。  
“不会不会，没有没有！”希澈惊慌失措地回礼，狭小的宿舍里两人的脑袋都差点撞到一起。  
“刚进校的时候，谁都不愿意跟我住一间宿舍，如果不是你……”  
一个Omega学生考上建筑学院，当年也是一桩新闻了，尤其还是男性Omega，更加罕见。学院本来打算安排Beta学生跟利特同住，谁知道每个都说不愿意。即使Beta完全闻不到信息素的味道，跟Omega同住对他们的生活根本不会有影响，还是打死不肯。  
“……谁告诉你的？”  
“在你出面之前，宿管处已经来找过我，让我一个人出一间宿舍的钱了。”利特看起来还是明朗的样子，丝毫没有被伤害到的感觉：“幸好你帮了我，我当时真的很难拿出那笔钱。”  
“哦……哦……”希澈有点不好意思地挠挠头发：“你也别谢我啦，我只不过是干了件人事而已。说真的，我很舍不得你走呢！一起住多好啊！”  
“是吗？”  
看到希澈眼神中的真诚，利特有点讶异。  
希澈从来没见过利特惊讶，他总是一副看穿一切的样子，对什么事都淡淡地没有激烈的反应，要不然就是用夸张的反应故意装开朗，这一点一直让真性情的希澈有点讨厌。  
“怎么了，这么吃惊吗？”  
“不是……你一直不回宿舍，我还以为是因为我……”  
希澈干笑了一声。  
“怎么会是因为你，夜店可好玩了。改天我带你去。”  
“哦，好啊。”  
利特马上捕捉到了希澈的一点心虚，随口应承。  
同样敏锐的希澈一下就看出来了，他的舍友脸上又出现了那种“我配合你演”的淡然的微笑。  
“也不要改天了，今天晚上就去！”  
利特吓了一跳，想了一想：“不行啊，我今晚要回福利院看我弟弟。”  
“没事夜店10点才开门，那就先去看你弟弟呗！”

结果利特莫名其妙地，带着他的其实不熟的两年室友，一起去见东海。  
看到利特长大的福利院，希澈的好奇心得到了满足。  
倒也没有他想象的冷嗖嗖脏兮兮的恐怖场景，就是角落里床下面到处堆满了杂物，房间里还用着古老的钨丝灯泡照明，几十个小孩一间睡上下铺，好几张床上还睡着不止一个孩子，完全没有个人的空间。  
看到东海趴在床上裹着被子眯着眼睛写作业的样子，他立刻理解了为什么利特想要从这里把弟弟接出来。  
这个第一次见面的小少年也不知道有什么魔力，明明说话都不怎么流利，却在五分钟之内征服了骄傲的金希澈。  
在旁边看着希澈又是给东海塞零用钱，又是给他留电话号码的样子，利特真的是一脸懵。

*

11pm，夜店小王子，每天中午十二点回家的辛德瑞拉金希澈上班了。  
利特就在那看着希澈像一朵交际花一样，让好多妆容精致的漂亮姐姐轮流过来请他喝酒，给他买吃的，他还敢挑三拣四，给人家看脸色。  
夜店里过于喧闹，希澈对他说话要凑在耳边喊：  
特儿！我们去跳舞吧！  
同屋两年说敬语，现在三杯酒下肚，希澈就开始用上平语了。  
利特还没说话就被拉进舞池了，希澈拉着他的手，在狂欢的人群里乱蹦。  
利特虽然没有跳过舞，但是装明朗是他擅长的，他也笑嘻嘻地，学着希澈的动作随便跳起来。  
希澈很开心，笑得牙齿白灿灿的，一双眼睛弯弯的好像有星光从里面溢出来。

他们互相搂着对方的腰，摸着彼此的头发。在欢闹的节拍中，利特竟然也感觉心跳扑通扑通地加快，不自觉地让欢乐的情绪潜入到他一向理性自制的大脑里面。

有个男人凑过来对他们喊什么，音乐太响了，利特摇摇头，指耳朵表示听不清楚。  
男人示意他看口型：

「你——很——恶——心」

利特愣住了，不知道要怎么反应。  
正好到了换碟的空档，音乐静下来，而那人不依不饶地对他大声喊：  
“男O最恶心了！该死的渣滓！快点去死！”  
希澈一拳就打了过去。

十分钟后，他们被保安踢出大门。  
“希澈对不起……”  
“什么对不起？！这狗东西我他妈见一个打一个！”  
一起被踢出来的还有一个不知道从哪里冲出来帮拳的大一学弟：“狗东西老子见一个打五个！”  
“艺声啊，你喝多了吧！”  
“特儿哥，我真的能打五个！”  
这好像是真的，刚才一片混乱中他们也不知道艺声究竟一个人打了几个，但两个学长确实插不上手，只能面面相觑，惊讶于学弟打架斗殴的天分。  
“走吧走吧，回宿舍吧。”

利特有点洁癖，回了宿舍先去洗澡。  
热水淋到身上，想起刚才在舞池里面，第一次跟希澈贴得那么近，青年的身体有点燥热起来。  
希澈的信息素是玫瑰木的味道，馨香又清爽。希澈笑的样子，希澈的手触到皮肤时留下的体温，他们跳舞的时候，不经意地碰触到的，希澈的坚实的肩膀，和柔韧的腰腹……  
他强忍着不敢抚慰自己，把水温调低，只希望凉水能冲散信息素的味道。  
偏偏希澈开门进了浴室，他一下子不知所措。

玻璃隔断被雾气蒙住了，希澈只看见他的室友模模糊糊的身影，听到他把淋浴关了。  
修长的手指在隔断上轻敲了两下：“特儿，你接吻过吗？”  
里面的人犹豫了几秒，说了实话：“没有。”  
“我也没有。”  
这怎么可能？利特想。  
“你想不想试试？”希澈的声音低低的。  
——想啊。  
而且，对方是希澈的话，那真的……

就在这一瞬间，利特突然压抑不了自己了。  
他从童年开始，每天谨小慎微地生活，从来没有听从过自己的本心。  
而且就算是未来，他也看不到这种过于刻板的生活方式在哪里会有尽头。  
毕竟他是男性Omega，这个社会里最被看不起的人，是不该活下来的人。  
他不止要保护自己，还要保护东海。他无数次想过，如果不是为了东海而必须活着，死了倒更轻松吧。  
他有累的时候，也有很难过的时候，但他每一天都要装作坚强和开朗的样子，有时候连自己都骗了。一个男性Omega已经够糟糕了，如果又弱又衰的话，不是更招人讨厌了吗？他连忧郁的权力都不敢给自己。  
现在金希澈在敲他浴室隔间的门，他只是想把门打开而已，也不行吗？

“特儿，其实……你第一天住进来的时候，你在浴室换好睡衣出来，只是准备睡觉的时候……我就对你硬了。……你可以笑我，没关系。其实，我真的有躲着你……”  
希澈借着酒劲不管不顾地倾诉着，想着他的室友马上就要搬走了，少年的单相思一下子压不住。

门打开了。  
是利特拉开了门还是希澈推开了，这两个人后来一辈子都没能达成共识，都说是对方主动。

*

希澈的吻贴着他的嘴唇上，比他想象的还要炽热，希澈的手臂环抱着他的背，他的后腰。  
狭窄的浴室隔间里充满了水蒸气，潮热得像热带雨林，信息素肆无忌惮地在湿气中混合。  
他的体内像有熔岩奔涌，人生中第一次任由他的身体释放出本能。

少年Alpha笨拙的初吻变成了第一次捕猎，希澈身上还带着威士忌的酒味，让他的信息素气味变得有点辛辣，他身上还穿着外出的衣服，T恤被利特身上的水珠沾湿了，他的牛仔裤上粗糙的布料磨蹭着利特敏感的皮肤，像盔甲一样坚硬。  
而利特只觉得自己手无寸铁，无处可藏。希澈吻着他，抚摸他的身体，让他体内的火令人发狂地烧起来。  
他们跌跌撞撞地从浴室吻到房间，倒在希澈的床上被红云一样的被单裹住。  
“糟了……你的床！”  
利特突然惊醒了一样又坐起来。  
“我的床……怎么了吗？”  
“弄湿了……”  
希澈愣了一下，低头看枕套上、床单上是沾了水痕。虽然经常会觉得利特的思路也挺飘的，但是为什么这时候还想到床。  
“那今天睡你的床好了。好吗？利特君……”  
突如其来的一句敬语之后，希澈挑起利特的下颌，亲吻那对形状优雅的嘴唇。  
利特回吻着希澈，唇舌交缠之间，他光裸的身躯再次被希澈压进床单里。  
希澈的身体侵入到他腿间，牛仔裤硬硬地蹭着他的敏感处。  
体内的爱液像是失控了一样溢出，热热地顺着臀缝向下流淌。  
糟了，这下真的糟了……希澈的床单……啊……  
希澈抱着他的腰，故意顶在他腿间磨蹭。  
“啊……啊……希澈……不行……嗯……”  
希澈看着在他身下完全赤裸的利特，皱着眉忍耐欲望的表情，乳头和阴茎毫无保留地勃起着，下体汩汩涌出的液体把床单染湿了一片。  
原来他担心的是这个啊……希澈突然觉得有点抱歉。

他脱掉T恤，解开皮带和裤腰，压着利特的腿把硬得胀痛的性器抵在那个柔软的入口。  
利特什么都没说，一双潮湿的眼睛看着他，带着欲望和贪恋的高热，甚至隐约有温情的爱慕。  
“特儿，你可以了吗？”  
利特只是点了一下头，他就没法再忍耐地闯了进去。

Omega的身体被刺激得开始发情，轻易地接受了Alpha的入侵。  
“啊……希澈……希澈……”  
随着希澈进入的动作，体内被撑到酸胀的满足感让利特的声音都变了调。  
“特儿……你里面好热……”  
希澈强忍着释放的欲望，把自己完全埋进利特的体内。  
Omega柔韧的身体被弯折，快感的浪潮几乎夺走了他的呼吸。  
他下意识地配合着希澈的动作，让他在自己体内蛮横地冲撞着。  
高潮来临的瞬间，Alpha本能地要咬他的颈侧，最后一丝理性在这时刻透过欲望的遮蔽，他抓住希澈的头发，用变得沙哑的声音说：  
“希澈，不要标记我……！”

*

金希澈又双叒叕发现了他和他室友的又一个分歧：他要先冲完澡再出来洗脸，而利特要规规矩矩地挤洗面奶洗完脸才进去淋浴。  
但他又很享受这种感觉，洗着澡从淋浴隔间里面看到利特站在洗手台前弄这弄那的背影。  
“刚才差点就标记了呢，好险你最后喊了一声我才意识到。”  
利特揉着脸上的泡沫：“其实也没那么容易能标记上，有的人不是结婚好久才完成标记吗？”  
“那是真的，我认识的一个哥哥就是，结婚后两个多星期才搞定，丢脸得要死——但那是别人啊！你以为我是谁？”  
利特嫌弃的眼神转过去时，淋浴间里希澈仰着头对着天花板放肆地笑。  
——合不来，利特想，我跟金希澈这种人绝对合不来。

他们俩小学期都没有选课，利特早已经找好了租房，带着东海搬了进去，之后天天忙着打工不再去学校。  
希澈突然觉得蹦迪没了意思，一个人在宿舍闲得无聊决定搞搞竞赛，带着两个合得来的学弟开始折腾起设计来。  
那次逾矩的亲密，就像一个旖旎的春梦一样藏着心里。


	4. Chapter 4

（2002年7月）

“东海，东海啊～”  
两手提着东西的利特想叫弟弟出来开门，喊了两声里面没有动静，只好放下购物袋，掏钥匙开门。  
他和东海一起住在租的二室一厅的小房子里，因为位置奇葩，既靠铁路又近机场，月租相当便宜。  
明明说好了一起吃晚饭，东海还说要去买生日蛋糕的，这会儿怎么不应门呢？  
利特有点担心，在一片黑暗中摸索着打开门。

“生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐特哥！”  
“生日快乐啊！”  
房间里突然大闹起来，东海瘦小的身体猛扑进他怀里，一边大喊着“哥！！生日快乐哥！”  
里面还有几个人乱蹦的身影。  
“呀，东海啊，还有谁呀……”  
终于有人打开了灯，他才看清了把他的沙发当蹦床乱跳的那个人是艺声，在旁边吹纸卷哨子的是跟艺声同级的强仁。  
而开灯的那个人……开灯的是希澈。  
希澈看着他的那双眼睛还是像往常一样亮：  
“生日快乐，利特君。”  
他的心跳漏了一拍。  
“啊，谢谢你，希澈君。”

“哥，我们终于有生日蛋糕了！”  
“以后都会有的，十月你的生日也要到了，那时候我们买个更大的蛋糕。”  
东海开心得不行，不停地问“真的吗？真的吗？买巧克力蛋糕可以吗？”  
利特还没说话，艺声在旁边就喊：“你要什么蛋糕，哥给你买！”  
利特又懵了，艺声什么时候认识的东海，怎么就对他这么好了。  
这时候希澈凑过来：“你不觉得东海有种特殊的能力吗？”  
“什么能力？”  
“让人愿意白给他钱。”  
“那还真是好用的能力。”  
“我不是开玩笑，有个职业很适合他。”希澈一脸认真。  
“……讨饭吗？”  
“啧，”希澈白了他一眼：“艺人啊，看到脸就想给他钱的那种。”  
艺人？这世上哪里见过男性Omega的艺人？  
利特只是当作希澈又四次元了，笑着摇摇头。后来他回想起来，才意识到这是希澈在帮东海做铺垫了。

接过强仁递过来的可乐喝了一口，利特在脑子里捋了一下现在的状况：  
肯定是东海打电话叫希澈过来，希澈又带了两个和他们熟的学弟——也只有这两个学弟和他熟。  
他虽然在学校成绩好，待人接物也十分周到，但是因为Omega的身份，大部分人依然跟他保持着距离。  
“能包容他就很好了，还要怎样”“不是我歧视他，事实就是跟他走太近会被说闲话”，多数人是这么想的。  
利特也绝不自讨没趣，除了分组设计和课堂上必要的交流，他在校园里从来都独来独往，跟希澈算是接触得最多的，而即使对希澈他也是敬而远之。  
这在建筑学院是一种艰难的生活方式，因为建筑系有太多需要向高年级学生学的，有太多需要同学合作和互助的。  
上大二之后也有了学弟学妹会来帮他们画图，希澈桌边总是围满了人，利特就总是自己一个人。  
只有艺声强仁这两个学弟会经常从希澈桌边的人肉帐篷里挤出来，跑过来帮他画图，艺声是酷酷的不说话只动手，强仁一口一个“利特学长”叫得挺甜，但是不管哪种风格都让利特受宠若惊心惊胆战，不知道自己到底何德何能让这两个学弟来帮手。  
寒假过后，春季学期又要开始要做分组设计了。  
利特回想起一年级的分组作业，他是被“剩下”和另外四个几乎不出现在学院里的大二学生自动成组的。结果当然是他一个人做了全部，他的“队友”甚至到交作业那天都没有露面。  
他当时就说服了自己：这样反而比较好。毕竟以后的路肯定要一个人走，早点适应更好。  
大二因为艺声、强仁的出现，让他有点动摇。  
他忍不住想着他们会愿意一起做吗？但是，就算他们愿意……平常帮忙画图已经让这两个学弟也被学院的其他人看作是另类了，再一起做小组设计，会把他们害得更惨吧。  
利特走进教室时已经下定决心一定不能和艺声强仁一组。  
两个学弟一左一右坐在他的桌旁，早就在等他。他正打算开口劝说，突然希澈过来说，我们四个人一组正好。  
或许是太过惊讶，他打好的腹稿突然就全忘了。

和希澈一起做，出乎他意料的顺利，希澈的创意看起来很疯狂，设计理念却是相当理性的。他们的工作方式虽然迥异，却意外地能互补配合。  
他们俩依然见不到面。  
希澈那时候真是给足了组员们面子，每天夜里蹦完迪早晨都会先去学院干点活，下午回宿舍睡觉；而利特白天在建筑公司打工，晚上去学院干活。两个人虽然是同一个宿舍，交流设计全在IM聊天群。  
两个学弟背地里天天吐槽，被IM吵得要死又不敢屏蔽群消息，而且，艺声同学口吐芬芳道：谁他妈聊天全用敬语。

在这年之前，他的生日都是和东海在福利院里过的，手上的钱只够买个红豆饼充当生日蛋糕，还有食堂给做的一碗海带汤。自己的生日还好，东海的生日每年都带着歉意。  
现在竟然有自己的地方，有个可以点蜡烛的奶油蛋糕，还有朋友一起过，利特低着头忍了一会才让眼泪收回去——不能哭，这时候哭就太没面子了。  
强仁特别会搞气氛，又是讲笑话，又是变魔术，希澈又特别活蹦乱跳，两瓶cider喝下去摁都摁不住。他们笑闹了一个晚上，被楼下邻居上来敲门两次，终于东海累了睡了，艺声强仁为了赶最后一班地铁匆匆忙忙走了，只剩下希澈陪他收拾。

他不敢和希澈对视，只是低头收拾杯碟碗筷。  
希澈也是爱整洁的人，规整垃圾、扫地吸地一气呵成。  
最后实在没什么可以做的了，希澈还在拿抹布擦地上的一点几乎看不见的污迹，利特的心跳莫名地有点加快，赶快逃到自己房间的阳台上吹风。  
怎么办，让希澈睡客厅沙发吗，还是该把床给他睡，自己睡沙发……？  
就在利特用已经乱七八糟的脑子试图整理状况时，那股熟悉的玫瑰木香气窜起来。  
希澈从背后环抱住了他。  
年轻的Alpha的柔软双唇就贴在他的耳边，轻轻吻他敏感的耳尖。  
“希澈，别这样……”  
他从希澈的怀里挣出来，映着不远处的铁道旁，路灯昏黄的灯光，希澈看着他的双眼好像藏着款款深情一般。  
青年凑上来吻他的嘴唇，他接受了，尝着对方嘴里苹果酒的甜味。  
一个缠绵的深吻结束，希澈的手已经摸到他的大腿上。  
“希澈……这样不好吧……”  
“利特君，你怎么能吻完我，才说这样不好？”  
希澈摸到他的腿间，换来他的一声轻喘。  
“而且，我们做爱都做过了，亲一下又怎么了？”  
热切的吻再一次贴上来。  
“希澈……”他推着朋友的肩膀阻止他：“我们真的不能再这样……第一次还可以说，是个意外……”  
“什么叫意外啊？”希澈有点失望地拉开距离：“在要交模型的前一秒艺声把主楼梯咔～掰断了，那才叫意外。”  
——为什么悲伤的事情总是发生在艺声身上。想到这个梗，两个学长不厚道地相视一笑。  
希澈笑起来，颊边显出酒窝的样子，简直迷人得令人心碎。  
“特儿，别拒绝我。”

——没有人能拒绝希澈。

当希澈再一次抱他吻他的时候，利特已经说服了自己，一次和两次，哪有什么区别？  
即便有，也只是希澈的爱抚更撩人，他身上的信息素释放得更加毫无保留。  
希澈用非常色情的方式加深他们的吻，撩起利特的T恤抚摸他的胸部，弄得他的朋友身体直往下软，被动地倚靠在阳台栏杆上。  
突然一个小小的声音打扰了他们。  
“哥～特哥～”  
两人都吓了一跳，立刻拉开距离。  
“你听到了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
确认了不是自己幻听之后，利特赶快整理了一下衣服，出去看东海。  
男孩正在厨房里倒腾新的热水壶，没有开灯。  
“哥，这个水壶怎么不出水？”  
“这边有个锁，按一下才能开锁。”  
利特强作镇静，帮东海倒了水，只希望弟弟在黑暗中没有看见自己的手颤抖得多厉害。  
“喔，谢谢哥。”  
东海接好水直接回了自己房间，利特这才松了口气，也走进自己的卧室。  
单纯的东海一定以为希澈已经离开了吧。

希澈坐在他的床上，一双眸子映着窗外的月光直直地看他，嘴角的笑意很甜蜜。  
希澈已经胸有成竹，只等着他自投罗网。  
利特轻轻关上房门，「喀」地一声上了反锁，光着脚朝希澈走去的步子没有声音。  
希澈仍然纹丝不动，那双美眸里的欲望更加毫无掩饰。  
他脱了自己的上衣，主动倾身去吻希澈。

窗下的铁路有火车经过，汽笛声和车轮轧过铁轨的响声震动着小小的空间，噪音好像没有尽头一样持续着。  
他们热切胶着地接吻，迫不及待地探索着彼此的身体，任由热情与谬误携手。  
利特不记得那个晚上和希澈一共做了几次，甚至分不清几次达到高潮。  
他的身体被希澈那么彻底地侵占，连理智都不能给他留下。  
他只记得强忍着不发出声音，那种无法宣泄的刺激感最终在体内无声地炸开，把整个世界炸成空白一片。

*

上午7点希澈就被他的前室友推醒：  
“希澈啊对不起，但是你最好现在走，东海等下就要起床了……”  
希澈起床气很大，可是一睁眼看到利特胸膛上浅浅的吻痕，他的心情立刻好转了。  
他们轻手轻脚地洗漱出门，利特陪他一起下楼，去小区门口的早点摊子买早点，给东海带回去。  
希澈就在这里和利特告别，不但手上提着的一袋早餐是利特给买的，身上的衣裤也全是利特的。  
他很不习惯廉价T恤在皮肤上的触感，好像有静电，有点沾着皮肤。但是衣服上那股利特常用的洗衣粉的香味又中和了这种不适。  
如果特儿是女生就好了，年轻的Alpha脑中没来由地浮现假想。  
如果他是女性Omega，我就可以和他一起带着早餐回去，和东海一起开开心心地吃这顿饭。  
我可以标记他，我可以跟他结婚。

利特离开的背影，穿着宽松的纯白色T恤和黑色九分裤，露着纤细的脚踝，踩着墨蓝色运动拖鞋。  
他的身形瘦削，但是宽阔的肩膀怎么看也不会被误认成女性。  
希澈坐上公共汽车，透过车窗望着早晨的街上忙忙碌碌通勤中的男男女女，掏出袋子里的面包咬了一口。  
面包还是热的，红豆沙的馅淌出来，很甜。


	5. Chapter 5

（2002年9月）

“你醒啦！感觉怎么样？”  
希澈的声音，但是他的脸看不清楚，眼前一片模模糊糊的像遮着一片毛玻璃。  
“特儿你……还记得我是谁吗？”看到朋友皱着眉一脸迷茫的样子，希澈脑中闪过从小到大看过的各种狗血剧。  
“希澈……”利特在希澈搀扶下艰难地坐起来，身体像生锈了一样不听使唤。  
“我怎么了？我在医院里吗？”  
空气中一股消毒水的味道，旁边好像还有病床。  
“你在公司晕倒了，被救护车送过来了。”  
“……”  
利特一阵心烦。他一直服用过多的抑制剂，药物副作用加上工作过劳，身体果然撑不住了。  
“那你怎么会在这里啊？谁让你来的？”  
“我是你的紧急联系人。你公司的人给我打电话了。”  
“紧急……”  
利特低头想了一会儿才意识到，是他入职填表的时候在那一栏里写上了希澈的名字和电话号码。想明白了之后背上的冷汗都出来了：  
“不，不是那样的！你听我解释……”  
“什么呀？”  
“我不是……我不是故意那样做的，我不是那种人……”  
利特着急地抓住同窗的手腕，好像害怕他跑掉：  
“是因为那时候东海还在福利院住，那时他还没有手机，所以我才填了你的电话……我以为肯定用不到的……我真的不是有意……”  
希澈从没见过他的朋友这副惊恐的表情，好像有什么大难要临头的样子：  
“周一去上班我马上就换成东海的号码！”  
“你在说什么，”希澈伸手在利特头发上亲昵地揉了两下：“干嘛换成东海，这个紧急联系人我当得不好吗？一接到电话我‘嗖’地就来了，东海能比我快吗？”  
“不……我不是……”利特稍微冷静下来，心脏还是跳得太快，心悸气短让他感到难受：“希澈，我不是为了缠着你。我不是那种没有界限的人。我以为永远用不上的，真的。”  
“神经病，说什么三八话。我不会把你看成那种人的。周一不要去上班了，你疯了吗？周一是明天啊。”希澈捏捏朋友僵硬的脸：“我先去叫医生来，你在这待着别动。东海那傻瓜蛋不顶用的，以后我一直当你的紧急联系人吧。”

利特独自在病床上坐着，才注意到自己手背上还扎着点滴针。旁边的病床上好像睡着人，顿时很抱歉刚才急着跟希澈解释，没有控制自己说话的音量。  
此时已经是夜里8点，医生不在，希澈和一个护士一起过来了。  
护士是个皮肤棕黑的大婶，板着脸，撇着嘴角：  
“你这样吃抑制剂是不行的，很快就会把自己吃死掉知道吗？”  
“那……我以后换一种，换成口服的会好一点吗？”  
“不会好！会死！你们这些年轻人，一个个滥用药物。Omega到你这个年纪应该做什么事你不知道吗？”  
“大姐，他是大学生！大学生要怎么结婚？”希澈气呼呼地插嘴。  
护士愣了一下，又仔细看了一眼病人：“没想到你还是大学生？脑子很聪明啊？”  
她麻利地取下利特手上的针头，用棉花按住：“毕业以后就赶快结婚吧，现在你们赶上好时候啦，女A男O的标记现在技术成熟了。以前还要通过手术，可麻烦了知道吗？”  
“现在是怎么标记的？”希澈好奇地问。  
利特正在心烦，看到希澈没心没肺的样子突然炸了毛，暴躁地制止了希澈即将出口的十万个为什么：“你自己上网去查！”

护士离开后，他还不能马上出院，需要在病房观察一小时才能走。他百无聊赖地躺着，心情坏到了极点。希澈坐在床尾，拿手机搜索网页，查着他想要知道的信息。

利特吼完人又后悔得不行，弱弱地打破沉默：“希澈啊，你早点回宿舍吧，我现在没事了。”  
“现在夜店都还没开门，我要去哪？”  
希澈还在生同窗的气，白了利特一眼，低头继续他的互联网求知之旅。

知识能宽慰人的心灵，过了十分钟，希澈忘了自己在生气了，抬头问他的室友：  
“特儿，你知道‘临时标记‘吗？”  
利特听一句就猜到了后面三句，淡淡地否决：“不可以。万一弄成了永久标记，我会死。”  
“永久标记为什么会死？”  
“我会自杀。”  
希澈没再说话，他知道那些被男A标记的男O是怎么被议论的，他埋头继续看手机。  
五分钟后：  
“我有办法了，万无一失的！”  
“什么办法？”  
希澈神情严肃，举着他的摩托罗拉把屏幕给利特看，字正腔圆地说了五个字：“两层保险套！”  
利特被逗乐了，嘴角笑出了梨涡。  
“我好想打你，但是我没有力气。”

所谓的“临时标记”，就是通过欺骗Omega的身体让它以为已经受到了标记，从而平息发情期的一种方式。  
在生殖腔高潮的同时刺激腺体，但是真正需要注入生殖腔完成标记的精液必须阻止。

“我是说真的，”希澈坐到利特身边，不客气地挤进被窝里躺下：“以后就这样搞定，你不要再吃抑制剂了。”

利特还没回答，旁边的病床上传来一个陌生男人沙哑但是十分清晰的声音：

“不要脸。”

希澈几乎就要跳起来，利特用尽全力抱住了他：  
“别理他，希澈，不要管他！”

希澈把后槽牙咬得咔咔响，气得眼睛都要发红，心跳像擂鼓一样快。  
“别生气了，你总不能跟病人吵架吧？反正我们马上可以走了。别生气了，希澈……”  
利特不敢松手地抱着他。  
“知道了，看在你的份上，我不跟他一般见识。”

“对不起，我给你添这么多麻烦，还害你受气。”  
利特的声音压得很低。  
“不准这样讲，我们不是朋友吗？朋友之间有什么麻烦的，不管什么事我都会帮你。”  
“谢谢你。”  
他仍然抱着希澈，紧闭着眼睛阻止泪水流下来。  
希澈就是这样的人啊，他想，永远对朋友掏心掏肺地好。


	6. Chapter 6

东海不是SM公司的第一个男性Omega练习生，他是第六个。  
这是经纪人用来游说他的哥哥利特的说法：  
公司的社长老年得子，65岁时又有了个男孩。这个男孩，不巧是Omega。  
因为非常疼爱幺儿，社长决定打造几名男O偶像，以自己手中的资本的力量塑造一个更进步的社会观念，为了让这个孩子可以在更好的社会中成长。  
在东海前面那五个Ω男生已经练习了近三年，这年冬天就要出道了。  
如果男性Ω当偶像会引发问题的话，至少这几个人可以先“试水”看看，实在不行，再让东海退出公司也不迟——利特有点自私地想。

利特浏览着李社长在维基百科上的词条，果然专门有一节讲到这个。那段文字的配图是两鬓斑白的李社长抱着半岁左右的婴儿的照片，父亲看着孩子，一脸慈爱的笑容。  
自从那个孩子出生以来，这位社长主办了好几次爱护“分型错置儿童”的慈善活动，还筹建了“分型错置儿童基金会”。  
这个小男孩，今年已经五、六岁了吧？他近几年的照片被保护着，在网络上没法看到。  
“东海，你会羡慕社长的儿子吗？有这么好的爸爸。”  
“不会啊，我有特哥就够了。”东海回答得很真诚。  
利特合上笔电，思考了一会儿。  
“好吧，东海，哥支持你去当偶像。”

东海开心地抱住他，激动地在他肩膀上咬了一口。  
“痛，你别像猫一样啊！”  
兄弟俩笑闹了一会儿，利特去厨房做饭。  
看着锅里沸腾的热水，他感觉有点失落。  
他知道自己那样问东海，其实是因为自己实在很羡慕那个小男孩。  
他的孤独的成长的道路上，既没有能爱他保护他的父母，也没有能关心他的哥哥。

*

银赫在见到东海几星期之前，就听说公司签了一个“特别漂亮的Ω男生”。  
他在食堂第一次见到了东海，远远看见他一个人吃饭的样子，银赫就知道那个黑发少年就是「传说中的东海」。  
虽然东海那时候微微低着头，浏海有点挡着眼睛，可是银赫还是发自内心地觉得，在这个偶像公司美人如云的食堂中，唯有这个人担得起“特别漂亮”这四个字。  
倒不是说东海的外貌有多么俊美，而是一种清纯美好的气质让他引人注目。

果然，他的好友俊秀立刻凑到他耳边说：“快看快看，靠窗一个人坐的那个男生就是东海。”  
“我们去跟他一起坐吧。他一个人好像孤零零的。”  
“K。”  
银赫平时是个非常认生的人，竟然这么主动要去认识东海，让他的好友俊秀都觉得奇怪。

他们走过去的时候东海有点意外地抬起头，一双水润的眼睛从柔顺的浏海后面望着他们。  
俊秀不客气地在东海对面的位置坐下：“hi. 我叫金俊秀。这位是李赫宰。”  
“我叫李东海。”  
“这么巧，你们两个同姓呢？”  
遇到本家银赫也有点开心：“你是哪里的李氏？我是高阳李氏。”  
东海摇摇头：“我不是哪里的李氏，我是被福利院的阿姨养大的，她姓李，我就也姓李了。”  
听到这样的回答，俊秀和银赫都哽住了。两个平凡小家庭长大的男孩子哪里想到过这种情况。  
“我被收留的那天，东海的浪特别大，电视里不断播放警报，让渔民不要出海，所以我名叫东海。”  
“喔，那……还真是……很巧哦。”俊秀有点尴尬地接话。  
东海看起来并不介意自己的出身，但是因为和刚认识的朋友说了这么多自己的事，有些害羞地笑起来。  
腼腆的笑容让这个漂亮男孩看起来更有魅力了。  
怪不得好多人说东海会比任何人都先出道，银赫暗想，他真的很有明星相。

银赫吃着饭，却一直为自己刚才不小心问到东海的身世而感到不安，抓住饭后俊秀去买饮料的机会，向新认识的朋友道歉：“东海，刚才问你出身的事让你不方便了吧，真的对不起。”  
“不会不方便啊，”东海一边用勺子铲干净盘中的蛋包饭，坦率地回答：“福利院没有大家想象的那么糟糕，我有很多朋友，也有很亲的哥哥。如果你见过我的特哥，你还会羡慕我呢。”  
“是那样吗？那太好了。”看到东海脸上并没有不愉快的表情，银赫松了口气。

没过多久，东海就被调到象征着「出道预备役」的A班，和银赫、俊秀同组练习。  
很快两个出身高阳的朋友就发现，无论何时去练习室，东海总是在里面练舞，像机器一样不知疲倦。  
“东海，你不会累的吗？”  
被这样问的时候东海总是笑笑地露出可爱的小虎牙：“我还从没觉得累过呢。”  
虽然同龄，但是银赫和俊秀已经在公司练习了三年，无论如何都算是东海的前辈，所以两人一有机会就教东海唱歌跳舞。  
有些练习生就在背后酸他们：不要到时候李东海比这两个傻子还先出道，不知道他是老师最重视的男O练习生吗？

那年圣诞节，社长精心栽培了三年的omega男团「第五季」出道了，然而并不顺利，虽然支持他们的歌迷也是有，但大多数人依然对他们抱持负面的态度。  
不久之后，他们遭遇到歌迷的集体抵制，在K-POP文化节上场表演时，遭遇了全场观众一起关闭应援棒灯光、集体沉默的冷遇。  
这个刚出道不到一年的组合，就这样在黑暗、静默的会场中尴尬地演唱了两首歌。 那7分钟的时间，好像比一个世纪还要漫长。

事件发生后，无论是媒体还是歌迷，所有人都认为这个组合要完了。  
就在这个糟糕的时候，东海得知了自己要以二人组合出道，而组合的另一名成员，是大家都以为一定会入选「东方神起」的银赫。  
社长的奇怪的决定，在练习生当中受到了很多议论。  
银赫一直被看作张佑赫之后的新一代舞王，实力毋庸置疑；便有些人说，老师为了捧红东海都不择手段了，竟然把银赫跟他绑在一起。

经纪人把他们两人叫到练习室，告知了这个消息。  
没错，经纪人对他们只是告知而已。这时候，无论东海或者银赫的意愿都已经不重要了。  
然而东海还是淡淡地感觉到自己似乎拖累了朋友，他一直以为自己会晚一些出道，和其他Omega练习生成为组合，就像「第五季」的前辈们那样。  
“东海，你会不会觉得老师这样做有点自私？”  
经纪人离开后，他的新搭档第一句话就问了一个刺耳的问题。  
“什么自私？”  
“老师为了让自己的儿子将来过得好，实际上是把你们推上前线了不是吗？「第五」的前辈们，还有你。他是让你们去为他的孩子打江山呢。听说前辈们被这次集体抵制，弄得都抑郁了。”  
东海有点意外，银赫居然想得这么深刻，而且对大家都唯马首是瞻的社长提出这样尖锐的批评。或许，银赫其实是比自己平常认识的那个「善良的朋友」还更厉害的人。  
东海低着头，用鞋底来回蹭着光滑的地面。  
“虽然是这样……可是，如果他做成了他想做的，受益的也不止是老师的儿子。有很多其他的孩子会受益，而且，老师也是损失了自己的利益在做这些事。如果他只管赚钱的话，也没必要做这么多吃力的事情。”  
“如果，以后我们也遇到那种事，你能撑得住吗？被歌迷抵制什么的。”  
“能吧？我早就做好心理准备了，可是你……”  
“那我们约好了，即使以后我们遇到这种事或者其他什么抵制，就不管三七二十一，继续唱下去。K？”  
“K。”  
两个男生破釜沉舟地在练习室里约定，像小学生一样认真地拉勾，盖章。  
“晚上去我家吃饭吧？要庆祝一下呢。”  
“庆祝什么？”  
“当然是庆祝我们要一个组合出道啦！傻子啊！”银赫用关爱智障地眼神看着他。  
这时候他们都只有十九岁，瘦得走路裤管里会灌风。

那天晚上银赫果然带着东海回家，两人坐着公交车在市内兜了半天，到家时都已经7点半了。  
饭菜的香气在电梯里就能闻到，银赫的妈妈在门口等着，像欢迎一个新的家庭成员一样欢迎他，给他拥抱。爸爸在厨房忙着做菜，很快也穿着围裙，拿着锅铲出来跟儿子的朋友打招呼。  
正在上大学的姐姐也特地回家来，买了很多零食让他们拿回宿舍吃。  
东海从没感受过家人聚在一起温暖的氛围，看着银赫的爸妈一起下厨做饭，姐姐和他一起看电视，一家人在烟火俗世中忙忙碌碌幸福的样子，眼眶都有点湿了。  
“东海，傻子，你怎么啦？”银赫偷偷凑到他耳边问。  
东海吸了下鼻子：“我有点想念特哥了，晚上我不回宿舍了，我想回家睡。”  
银赫的妈妈正好出来招呼他们吃饭：“下次把你的特哥也带来我们家吧，你们两个孩子自己住，不方便做饭吧？今年过年我们一起吃年夜饭。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果还有人在追这篇，我想问一下假如文中的83最后不能在一起，你更想看特儿跟谁在一起？强特还是源特呢？  
> 有偏好的话请留个言让我知道，游客也可以留言喔！

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文的话，请留下一个❤给我！(๑╹∀╹๑)


End file.
